Part of Me
by iaera
Summary: A series of nonrelated one shots with a different emotion as the theme for each one. Also a response to a challenge. Main characters: Lita, Randy, John Cena, possibly others.
1. Bliss and Bows

Title: Bliss and Bows (1/1)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Spoilers: I highly doubt.  
Pairing/Characters: Lita/Randy, John Cena  
Summary: Lita is happy. So is Randy. John is not.

Notes: A response to the Emotions/Moods challenge by justagirl8225 (posted at the LitaRandyFic yahoo group). Hopefully there'll be 10 one shots that have nothing to do with each other… there will be an emotion or a mood as a theme for each one shot… So the ratings and pairings might vary. And probably will. Though I have a thing for the Lita/Randy pairing, so... you can probably expect that much. This first one shot has the theme _happy_.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Johnnie boy," Lita said cheerfully as she bounced into the locker room and flopped down on the couch next to the WWE champion, who sent a glare her way.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" He asked ruefully, Lita sending him a bright smile.

"Many times," she answered, leaning down on the couch. "But since when have I ever listened to you?"

"Can't say I remember," he said truthfully, then raised a brow at her. "What's up with the happy face? Can't remember seeing you this  
giddy before."

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'giddy'?" Lita let out a laugh and the man rolled his eyes, mumbling something and Lita smirked. "That is so  
going to damage your credibility. But don't you worry, dear friend of mine," Lita said, patting him on the shoulder. "I won't tell anyone."

"Whatever," he said, then fixed his gaze on her. "But seriously, what's happened to you? Ya taken some sort of happy gas or some shit  
like that, or what? 'Cause last I checked you were moping somewhere in that god-awful pit Hardy likes to call his home."

Lita waved it off, draping her arms over the back of the couch. "Nah, no happy gas, and no moping either. We're over that. It was just a  
little disagreement."

"A little disagreement?" John snorted in disbelief. "Ya two were terrorizing the whole arena last week with the way you stomped around, yelling at everyone who were unlucky enough to cross your paths. I woulda called it something more than a little disagreement."

"We were not that bad," Lita denied and he sent a look her way.

"What?" Lita asked, her brow furrowed.

"Golden boy got to ya, didn't he?"

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes again. "Orton. Did he buy you a five grand bouquet of roses or maybe sing you a little song, or what? Cause it seems to me you're back with him again."

"Actually," Lita said slowly, a smile spreading across her face as John reached out to take a sip of water from a bottle she hadn't noticed before. "He asked me to marry him."

The water burst out of his mouth at that, the man blinking when he turned his head to her. "Say what?"

"And I said yes," the redhead almost squealed. "I'm getting married."

"No roses?"

"Can you believe it, John," her voice sounded a bit dreamy and she reached out to take his hand in hers. "I'm actually going to get  
married."

"Actually I can't," he said, looking at her sideways. "Are you sure it was Orton who did the proposing?"

She squeezed his hand. "You can be the best man! I'm sure Randy's okay with that. But you have to wear a tux, understand? Nobody's  
going to waltz around in my wedding in a pair of shorts and a jersey."

"Now wait just a – "

It was at that moment when the groom decided to walk into the room, the tall man raising a brow at the two friends, noting their joined hands. "Still trying to steal my girl, are you, Cena?" He smirked slightly. "Or should I say, my fiancé."

Lita sent a dazzling smile to her husband-to-be, hopping up from the couch and walking over to him, instantly wrapping her arms around his neck, tiptoeing herself to greet him with a sweet kiss on the lips.

He slipped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer. Pulling back, he lifted a hand to her face, his fingers tracing a way down her cheek. Her hazel eyes were shining. He smiled, opening his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted.

"So, she wasn't kidding?" John's voice rang out, a rather disbelieving tone to it. "You're actually plannin' on getting married?"

The couple turned their attention back to the forgotten WWE champion, who looked at them like he thought they were lying through their teeth. "Johnnie boy here promised to be the best man," Lita said, grinning at the dirty look she received from the man in question. "I think we should make him wear a little red bow as well. Wouldn't that be the cutest thing?"

"Hell no, I ain't – "

Randy smirked, enjoying the baffled expression on his friend's face. "I'm sure it would suit him. Why don't we add those old- fashioned gloves in it as well, I think they would fit well with the bow."

"Oh, good idea," Lita said cheerfully, slanting a glance at the now sulking WWE champion. She sent him a compassionate smile - or tried.  
A grin forced its way back to her face, ruining the attempt.

"I'm sorry, John," Lita said, her voice sounding less than sincere as she grasped her fiancé's hand and led him to the couch. "We didn't  
mean to make fun of you."

"I did," Randy put in, and she elbowed him a bit, the man falling silent.

Lita looked at John with a serious expression, grasping his hand in hers, the woman now sitting between the two wrestlers. "Although you would look really cute with that bow," she said, a smile spreading across her face, Randy snorting next to her.

"Okay, that's it," John declared, getting up from the couch and striding over to the door of the locker room. "I'm outta here."

Just before he stepped through the door, Randy called after him with a smirk. "Just remember the colour when you go buy that bow, we wouldn't want you to show up with the wrong one, now would we!"

John growled something under his breath, before he vanished through the door, leaving the two alone in the locker room.

"And I thought he would never leave," Randy said, leaning down on the couch and pulling her close to him, the woman snuggling to his side.

"His tolerance has grown," Lita said as an explanation, the diva smirking slightly. "Before, you only had to mention a suit and he was  
out of the door. I'm surprised the bow didn't completely set him off."

Randy snickered. "Somehow the thought of him wearing a big ugly bow makes me rather happy."

Lita raised a brow, turning her head to look at him. "Is that all that makes you happy?"

He grew serious. "Yes. The essence of my happiness depends entirely on what Cena wears."

Lita smacked his arm slightly. "Not funny."

He broke into a smile. "No? And I thought I was being very clever."

"You weren't," Lita informed him with a smile, looking at him expectantly when his expression turned serious once more.

"You know I love you, don't you?" He asked, gazing deeply into her eyes.

She nodded, squeezing his hand a bit. "The ring was a slight giveaway, you know," she said with a smile, lifting her left hand and waving the shining object in front of her. "Plus, you've been telling me that every day from the day you slipped this ring in my finger." She looked thoughtful for a second. "That still doesn't mean you get to quit saying that once we're married. Because, you know, I love you too, and I will not tolerate any... quittings."

"I was just checking," he said, chuckling, the man resting his chin on top of her head. "And don't worry, I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

A comfortable silence wrapped itself around them, the woman playing with the fabric of his shirt, before glancing back up at him. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm happy."

"Me too, babe," he said, smiling, before he leaned down to brush his mouth against hers. "Me too."


	2. Took You Away

Title: Took You Away  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Pairing: Read to find out...  
Spoilers: Nope.  
Summary: She suspected it...but she never wanted it to be true.

Notes: A response to the Emotions/Moods challenge issued by justagirl2582. The second one shot with the theme _sad_. Also, I've never been a fan of writing in first person…(probably because I've never written in first person before and I'm afraid it will suck, really really bad) but I'm trying it now anyway, since I've read a few first person fics here that I in fact, enjoyed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He is looking at her again.

This is hardly surprising. He is _always_ looking at her, always watching her.

I lower my gaze. I don't want to look at them. Look at him talking to her, a smile on his face, like the mere sight of her is able to brighten up his day.

He doesn't look at me like that anymore. I'm not sure if he ever did.

He thinks I don't notice. That I don't pay any attention to his wandering eyes. Or perhaps he thinks it doesn't affect me. That I don't care. But I do, I really do.

But, he doesn't care. He doesn't care how I feel. It feels like ages since he last showed any sign of caring. Even then it was only minimal.

Now all he cares about is _her_. All he sees is _her_.

It's not like I have anything against _her_, in fact… I have always considered her to be a friend of mine. Not in the all best friend and soul sister sort of way… just friends. Kind of friends. Or at least friendly… friend-ish.

Definitely friend-ish.

Still I would appreciate it if she kept her hands off of my boyfriend.

Of course… there's no definite proof of _her_ actually _having_ her hands on my boyfriend… I have never caught them together anywhere.

But I feel it in my gut. I know it in my heart. There is something going on between them.

And I really rather not think what that something is.

He, of course, would deny it all, if I was to ask him about it. But the way he acts when he's around her, the way his expression changes when he's looking at her… The way he finds excuses to be near her… to touch her when they are in public, without other people suspecting anything.

And you can't forget the secret phone calls either.

He probably thinks he's being very subtle

But, he doesn't fool me. I know him, and I also know he's not a very good liar.

I don't question him. Partly, because I know he would never tell me the truth, if I did. He made a promise to me once. He promised he would never hurt me. He has always been a man of his word.

Perhaps he thought that what I don't know can't hurt me, hence keeping his word.

I suppose it's true enough. But I bet he didn't consider the fact that I might find out. He's always been very careful with everything he does. I guess having an affair with another woman wouldn't be any different.

The main reason why I keep my mouth shut though, is fear. I fear that if I go to him and tell him I know about him and _her_… to tell him I want him to stop seeing her. I fear that if I give him an ultimatum, either me or _her_… I'm afraid that, given the chance, he would not hesitate with his decision.

And I am not ready to be left. I'm not ready to be out of this relationship.

I know I'm only hurting myself by staying in this relationship, when it's practically over already. But I can't help it.

I want to be angry at him. I want to _hate_ him for what I know he's doing behind my back.

I also hate the fact that I can't bring myself to hate him. I can't even be mad at him.

He is a good guy. He really is. But even good guys are unable control who they fall in love with.

Or who they fall _out_ of love with, if you can say that.

I frown a little as a thought strikes me. Has he fallen out of love with me? What if he never loved me in the first place? He has never once said it out loud.

I wonder if he's said it to _her_.

As my thoughts continue to swirl around that topic, I hear laughter and I look up.

There they are. Still.

Lita is smiling, a pearling laugh escaping her again when Randy says something to her.

They don't see me standing here, at the other end of the corridor, where I halted when I first saw them. I had been on my way to see Randy to ask him if he'd like to go out to eat tonight, since I wasn't really in the mood for cooking.

I feel a twitch in my stomach as I see Randy reaching out to tug Lita's hair behind her ear, the two gazing deeply into each other's eyes.

And then it happens.

Randy leans forward, his mouth descending against hers, the redhead smiling against his lips as they engage in a sensual kiss… She runs her hands up his chest and around his neck, Randy slipping his arm around her to bring her closer.

They pull apart slightly, Randy whispering something in her ear, making her giggle.

I feel numb as I vaguely wonder if I have ever heard Lita giggle before.

Suddenly Randy smirks at her, the redhead gasping in surprise as he grabs her by the waist, lifting her up… the sound of her lame protests echoing in the hotel's third floor, before they vanish behind the corner.

I slump down against the wall, a tear slipping from my eye as I finally accept the fact that Randy really is having an affair with another woman… with Lita.

I hastily wipe at my eyes as I hear steps coming from around the corner.

Jeff.

"I'm sorry, Trish," he says, as he crouches in front of me, his eyes full of compassion. He glances briefly to the direction where Randy and Lita had been just moments ago.

I stare at him, my mouth dry. "You… you knew?"

He looks at me, sorrow in his eyes, but he doesn't answer my question. "I'm so sorry, Trish, I really am. If there's anything I can do – "

"If you don't mind," I say quietly, cutting him off, "I would like to be alone now."

He nods slowly, before he stands up, sending a last worried glance at me.

And then he's gone too.

I'm left alone in the hotel's empty hallway, feeling empty…. and so incredibly sad.


	3. Anger

Title: Anger (1/1)  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Characters: Lita, Edge  
Spoilers: Hmm, RAW September 25th 2006.  
Summary: She's angry… which means he's in trouble.

Notes: A response to the Emotions/Moods challenge issued by justagirl8225. The theme for this part is _angry_. It's a bit short… and it doesn't really have a point, but… at least she's angry. Lol.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lita strode through the corridor, her hair bouncing around her face angrily as she made her way towards the women's locker room.

"Lita, wait," a man's voice called from behind her, but instead of slowing down, the sound of his voice only increased her pace, the woman quickly turning a corner.

She marched ahead, stagehands stepping quickly away from her path when they saw the look on her face. There was a pile of boxes standing next to a wall, and with a vicious force, she slammed them down, the light boxes flying around, the man tripping on them as he followed her, and swearing loudly.

"Lita, damn it," he huffed, only barely able to keep his balance. "Will you just wait a damn minute!"

She continued on her way, completely ignoring the man that was trying to get her to slow down.

"Lita, sweetie," the man called after her, his voice a bit out of breath as he spoke. "I know you're probably a bit mad at me right now and I – "

"Well, aren't you just perceptive today," Lita said icily, not bothering to look back when she addressed him. "Maybe you can also see that you are the very last person I want to see right now."

"Lita – " he started, but was cut off.

"That means _piss off_."

He frowned at her back, the man struggling to keep up with her, even though he was a lot taller than she was, having longer strides.

"Will you just stop for a second so we can talk," he tried reasoning with her.

But there was no reasoning with the redhead this time around.

She shook her head vigorously. "There is absolutely nothing to talk about. There is only one thing to do right now and that is _you_ leaving me alone."

"Lita, just be reasonable," he pleaded with her. "I don't see why you're so angry – "

She stopped in her tracks then, an incredulous look on her face, the man almost bumping into her due to her sudden stop.

"Excuse me?" she growled, glaring daggers at him, her eyes flashing dangerously and he flinched a little. "You put me in a NO HOLDS BARRED match against JOHN CENA – I mean seriously! And I know you're all for the equality of the sexes and I am too, but don't you think this is taking it just a _tad bit_ too far? And now you have the nerve to say you don't see why I'm _angry_? You idiot! You big, dumb… _idiot_! You...!"

She let out an angry sound and threw her hands in the air. "I'm so angry I can't even form respectable insults anymore and you know what? That pisses me off. I'm so _angry_ I could _tie your _hand behind your back and beat you up with a freaking baseball bat! So if you want to be able to walk normally from now on, I suggest you leave me the hell alone NOW."

Edge winced a little, looking at the woman warily as he continued to follow her, as she started off again. He didn't doubt her ability to beat him to a bloody pulp… actually, he was a bit concerned that she would do just that, if he wasn't careful.

He supposed he should be grateful that she hadn't decided to kick his ass in the ring tonight, on live television…

He shook his head, running up to catch up with her, this time going to stand in front of her… holding up his hands when she sent him a glare that could have frozen any man's blood in an instant.

"I apologize, okay?" He started tentatively, looking her in the eyes. "I shouldn't have put you in that match, but – "

"Damn right you shouldn't have," she glared at him, her hands going to her hips, but it didn't look like she was about to run off again, so he let out a breath, trying to figure out what to say.

"First of all, I want to say I'm sorry. I had no right to accept that match on your behalf." He looked at her sincerely. "You're my friend and I never want to hurt you, but… I guess I did tonight. I know I was selfish… I don't know what I was thinking. Well… I was thinking about the title – "

"You're always thinking about the title. There's no room for anything else in that thick skull of yours," Lita said, wrinkling her nose.

"I know. But it was wrong of me to put you up against Cena in order to get a better chance at that title." He sighed, reaching out to take her hand in his. She frowned at that, but didn't pull her hand away. "And I really am sorry. I don't know what else to say."

She looked at him for a long moment, detaching her hand from his after a moment.

Edge tilted his head, smiling weakly at the woman. "I could kick Cena's ass for you."

Lita snorted out loud, and he frowned when she spoke. "Oh, please. You probably wouldn't be able to kick his ass even if he had _both_ of his hands tied behind his back." She sent him a half-smirk. "Maybe if he had one of his legs tied up as well, you might have a shot."

And then she turned away, leaving the blond Canadian standing there dumbfounded.

"Hey!" he called after her, irritated. "That was uncalled-for! And… that is _so_ not true! I could kick Cena's ass any day, alright. Any day!" The man frowned, suddenly realising that he was not alone in the hallway. People were watching him curiously, since Lita had already vanished behind the corner, and he was standing alone in the middle of the hallway.

He suddenly felt very stupid.


End file.
